


Welcome Home

by aebirdie



Series: Destiel AUs [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Cas are dorks, Fluff, I Guess It Is, John and Mary are divorced, M/M, Modern AU, Underage - Freeform, a few bad words, barbecue au, but mary loves adam like her own son, is that even a tag, its consensual, they're both underage don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aebirdie/pseuds/aebirdie
Summary: Dean's mom, Mary, is throwing the annual Winchester Fourth of July Barbecue, and invites her new friend, who brings her kids. Dean immediately clicks with one of them, a sweet boy named.....





	

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend, Isobel. Happy birthday!

Dean pushed the grocery cart, grumbling as his mom loaded groceries into the slightly rusty metal bin. Hamburger meat, lemonade, Sprite, Diet Coke(Mary loved the stuff, but Dean never saw the point of the drink, regular Coke was much better).

"DEAN!" A voice yelled from across the store. Dean sighed. "DO WE NEED REGULAR BUNS OR WHOLE WHEAT BUNS?"

"Dean, hun, would you go see what Sam is up to in the bread aisle?" Mary asked.

"One question," quipped Dean, "regular or whole wheat?"

Mary chuckled. "Both."

"DEAN!" came the yell from the bread aisle.

"I'll be right back, Mom."

*

The car ride home was uneventful, with Sammy, as always, chattering away about nothing. It was always something he was interested in. Newton's theory, the structure of an ant hill, even calculus. Wow, that kid was smart. Dean could barely _think_ about calculus without his head hurting. Dean wasn't as smart as his brother, but he wasn't stupid. He could pick up on patterns before the teacher during the crime scene unit in science, and he'd revised many of Bobby and Garth's essays before, earning his friends A's. 

It was 2:19, and the party, or barbecue, as Mary insisted on calling it, started at 3:30. Sam was running around in their big backyard, occasionally scaling the little swing set like it was a mountain. Sam was 13, a little too big for a swing set, but the poor little play structure had been there in the yard for 18 years and Dean nor Mary had the heart to tear it down. So it stayed in the yard.

Sam was tired of sprinting around the yard, it seemed, and was now laying on the ground. Dean put the veggie tray on the food table with the yellow tablecloth. Almost no one touched the veggies except for a few of the adults and him. Dean really liked the snap peas, but nothing else on the plate.

Well, he liked the snap peas covered in ranch.

Maybe 80 percent ranch.

Okay, he doused those fuckers in ranch. How could he help it? Snap peas were part of the food group known as "rabbit food." Dean didn't do rabbit food.

Mary walked out of their house, carrying the chip bowls, smiling tiredly at her two boys. "Sam, please change into clothes that aren't grass stained, and Dean......stay out of the ranch." Sam stuck his tongue out at her before racing inside the house.

*

People were milling around, and Ellen had brought her dog, Isa, and the kids were taking turns chasing her around the yard. Dean noticed that Sammy wasn't in the gang of children, and noticed him sitting on top of the brick wall surrounding the yard. Jessica Moore was next to him, and Sam was trying, and failing, to be cool. It was a miracle that kid didn't trip over his long hair, which was now blowing in the wind, and into Jessica's face. Dean chuckled at himself. His brother was hopeless.

"Dean," His mom tapped on his shoulder, and he spun around. "I'd like for you to meet Becky Rosen, my new friend from work." Mary blushed a little.

"Mom, uh," Dean leaned in closer to her, "is she _that kind_ of friend?"

"Dean, I don't have time for dating these days," Mary's voice was at a whisper. She probably didn't want Becky to overhear. "Her husband just died, too."

"Hi, I'm Becky," Ms. Rosen said.

"Dean," he smiled.

"Boys, introduce yourselves," Becky told herself. The young girl holding one of the boy's hands gave her a look, and Becky sighed. "Anna, go ahead and introduce yourself too."

"Hi, I'm Gabriel. Dean, was it?" The oldest said, smirking at him.

"Nice to meet you," Dean met his gaze.

"I'm Castiel, and this is Samandriel and An-" the pretty, dark haired boy was interrupted by the redheaded girl.

"I'm Anna," she glared at Castiel, "and I can introduce myself."

"At least I don't have to hold Cas's hand every time we go somewhere new!" Samandriel argued. Dean was pretty sure they were twins.

"Shut up, Salmon!" Anna yelled, letting go of Castiel's hand.

"Stop calling me Salmon!" Samandriel had is hands in fists.

"Children, calm down," Becky stood in the middle of them, holding each back with one of her hands. It looked like something out of a comedy movie, and Dean couldn't help it, he laughed a little. Castiel caught his eye and smiled tiredly, as if saying, _I deal with this every. Single. Day._

"Mamma Winchester!" A voice cried from across the yard. A little boy raced into Mary's arms.

"Hey, Adam! Where's Mamma Milligan?" Mary gave him a kiss on his freckled nose. Ever since John ran out on Ms. Milligan, six years ago, Mary helped her raise Adam, and Ms. Milligan picked Sammy up from soccer and Olympiad. She was a second mom to Dean and his brother. 

Cas was next to Dean, and he could practically smell the other boy. "Mamma Winchester?" Cas asked.

"Long story."

*

Cas and Dean sat on the brick wall, trading life stories. His oldest brother, Micheal, was spending Fourth of July with his roommate, Luce.

"Four siblings? Wow," Dean breathed. It was around 4:45, and Dean had to get down to put the burgers and hot dogs on the grill, but Cas, he was just so, so _fascinating._

"I know, it's a lot for my mom to handle." Cas sighed. "When I came out as gay," Cas paused, looking for a reaction from Dean, "people started harassing us, so we moved here."

"Yeah, I feel ya." Dean was thanking his lucky stars that Cas liked guys. "I'm the star football player at school, and when I joined GSA and came out as bi, everyone freaked. Although, I'm pretty sure Garth and Ash were betting on my coming out." He grinned.

"So, are you a guys and girls bi, or a girls and nonbinary kind of bi,or a..." Cas tried not to be too hopeful.

"Chill, man. Girls _and_ guys. Although, I admit, I have had a datemate, so girls and guys and other genders."

"Technically, that's pansexual, or maybe poly." Cas put his head in Dean's lap. It wasn't an accident.

"Pan-what?" Dean subconsciously ran his fingers through his new friends dark hair.

"Nevermind."

*

Cas was standing next to Dean at the grill, holding the plate full of patties as Dean placed them. The meat sizzled as it touched, practically sending chills down Cas's back. Chills that weren't just about the patties.

"Hey, can you hand me my apron?" Dean bumped Cas with his muscled shoulder. 

"Here," Cas watched as Dean pulled it over his head, and struggles to tie the back. "Dean, I'll tie it."

Cas was shaking, so it took him a couple tries to get the bunny ears right. Anna had just learned how to tie her shoes, and often showed off her "bunny ears". Both breathed easier when Cas went back to Dean's side. The apron said "Kiss The Cook" in bold letters, and the red heart under it was slightly faded.

"I know, I know," Dean grumbled as Cas stared at the apron.

"Is there a hat that goes along with it, too?" Castiel teased. Dean shoved him slightly, and flipped the patties. Cas playfully shoved back once Dean had shut the barbecue, and then they shoved each other too much that Dean had fallen, and by some miracle, Cas had caught him. It was a romantic hold, the one lovers share before they kiss.

"Cas," Dean was taking shallow breaths, "the apron says 'Kiss The Cook.'"

Cas moved closer to Dean, their noses nearly touching. Slowly and tenderly, Cas kissed Dean like he was Prince Charming and Dean was Sleeping Beauty, and Dean was awake, awake, awake.


End file.
